


Found You in the Honeydukes Basement (They Found Us Too)

by georguh



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Gryffindor! Felix, Gryffindor! Minho, Honeydukes, Hufflepuff! Jisung, Hufflepuff! Seungmin, M/M, Ravenclaw! Changbin, Ravenclaw! Jeongin, Ravenclaw! Woojin, Slytherin! Chan, Slytherin! Hyunjin, Wizards, will probably add more ships and characters!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georguh/pseuds/georguh
Summary: Changbin, a sweet-toothed, last minute Christmas shopper, and Ravenclaw, meets Felix, a pouty and slightly defensive Gryffindor in the basement of Honeydukes Sweetshop.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like to call this: I'm finally coming out of a two-year-long depression that stifled all my creativity and this is the first time I'm writing something in quite a white. I hoped to do this as a single chapter fic, however it's going to be multiple chapters. Bare with me, this is a work in progress and I'm just trying my best to get my creative juices flowing again.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Honeydukes Sweetshop was a sight to behold. Originally opened in 1641 by Ambrosius Flume and his wife, the shelves have remained stacked tall with the largest display of mouth-watering treats a sweet-toothed Hogwarts student could possibly wish upon Merlin for; coconut ice, chunks of nougat, every variation of fudge and chocolate you could think of, Fizzing Whizzbees, Every Flavour Beans, levitating sherbet balls, and a whole wall of unimaginable magical sweets that were popular for causing chaos and mischief in the walls of Hogwarts! There are Pepper Imps, Toothflossing Stringmints, Ice Mice, Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum, Peppermint Cream Toads, Sugar-spun quills, and exploding bonbons! 

****

“We’ve got to get there before everyone else starts flooding the place!” Changbin had growled, hand tightly gripping the front of two sets of robes’; one set green with silver detailing, the other yellow and black. His own blue and bronze robe flapped uselessly behind him as he dragged his closest friends along in a rush to reach Honeydukes before the rest of the Hogwarts students beat him to it.

Christmas. The most wonderful time of the year; at least when you get to enjoy all the joy it brought. Rushing around to buy last minute Christmas gifts amongst all the other last-minute shoppers, which seemed to turn out to be the majority of the Hogwarts students, as well as a huge number of other wizards, was quite honestly Changbin’s definition of hell. He’d much rather take a walk through the Forbidden Forest. He’d even happily do it alone, at four in the morning, with a snake wrapped around his neck, whist being chased down by a large group of acromantula’s – the giant venomous spiders that roam the forest; in fact if they were being ridden by mountain trolls, Changbin would still consider it to be a more ideal scenario than the one he was about to willingly enter himself into: last minute Christmas shopping.

Personally, Changbin thinks his friends should just appreciate the fact he hasn’t hexed any of them yet, despite the number of howlers they drop in his lap during his evening study. He would threaten them each time, yet they’d just fall into the chairs next to him, pinch his cheeks with fond smiles, and curl up against him, eager to find out what the Ravenclaw was studying. Potions; it was pretty much always potions.

Chan let out a fond sigh; “Why don’t you just take the secret passageway?”

At this, Changbin came to a swift halt, causing Chan and Jisung to slam into his back, and knock their heads together. Jisung fell to the floor dramatically, feigning injury as his Hufflepuff robes spread out beneath him; Chan let out an unforgiving wail as he rubbed his forehead, opting to join the Hufflepuff on the floor, crying about an undignified end at the hands of a Ravenclaw. Changbin really considered that hex. Perhaps he’d given them pigs tails or jelly legs; he’d consider both thoroughly. 

“Having trouble controlling those thick-skulled friends of yours, Binnie?” A devious voice sounded. Changbin really did not need this slowing him down.

Jisung scoffed from where he was beginning to sit up, one sharp look from Professor Moon as he passed by was enough to have both the Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, pulling themselves up and together, bruised foreheads forgotten.

“Lee Minho, I do ask that you keep your abnormally large ego out of this. We were having a moment you git.” Jisung pointedly spoke, a small smirk on his face.

“So rude for a Hufflepuff, I must say.” The Gryffindor spoke, opening his arms for a hug – one which Jisung happily accepted.

Changbin rolled his eyes, deciding to not even comment on the complexity and absurdity which was Minho and Jisung’s developing relationship, one which was founded by an accidental Love Potion and a devious Patronus. 

“What secret passage?” Changbin sighed, fisting his hands in three sets of robes this time, dragging them towards the doors of Hogwarts. Minho and Jisung squeaked in surprise, very nearly tripping over each other’s feet had Chan not thrown a secure arm around their shoulders to keep them upright.

“Ooh! The Honeydukes secret passageway? Wait, Changbin doesn’t know about the secret passageway?” Minho gasped, “you’re a Ravenclaw! Aren’t you supposed to know just about everything about everything? And you practically live in Honeydukes!” 

“This little Ravenclaw isn’t so smart, honey, I thought that was common knowledge by now?” Jisung teased light-heartedly, knowing full well Changbin was perhaps the most intelligent person he knew.

“Be careful or he’ll start throwing hexes around, Jisungie.” Chan grinned, placing a strong hand on Changbin’s forearm, quickly turning him around and pulling him towards the grand staircase. “Your life is about to change; we’ll have to get Woojin to keep an eye on you at night; make sure you’re not sneaking out to get your fix of Fizzing Whizzbees or Chocolate Frogs!”

****

Turns out, Chan wasn’t bluffing.

Right there on the third floor in the Gunhilda of Gorsemoor Corridor stands a large stone statue of Gunhilda herself; she was famous amongst wizards, a one-eyed, hump-backed witch and healer from England who discovered a cure for Dragon Pox. 

“Tap her back and say ‘Dissendium’, the rest is kind of self-explanatory.” Chan shrugged, twirling his own wand with disinterest. 

Changbin eyed all three of his friends carefully, though they showed no signs of bluffing. It’s not that he didn’t trust his friends, but it wouldn’t be the first time they’d been eager to get him to look stupid for their own personally enjoyment. There was a reason he had that list of hexes so perfectly memorised.  
Changbin shrugged, tapping his wand against Gunhilda’s back; “Dissendium.”

Quickly, a secret passageway opened up in Gunhilda’s hunched back, it led down to a short stone slide. Changbin turned his head back, raising an eyebrow at the grinning trio that stood behind him, however before he could open his mouth to ask about perhaps the safety or stability of it, Jisung was already throwing himself past him and down the slide that supposedly lead to Honeydukes. 

“Whatever you’re worrying about, stop. What’s the worst that could happen? We’re wizards! I’ll have any broken bones fixed before you even realised that they broke!” Minho grinned, tapping Changbin’s nose teasingly with the tip of his wand before throwing himself down the slide too.

Chan threw an arm over Changbin’s shoulder, gently pushing him towards the passageway; “like Minho said: what’s the worst that could happen?” Chan winked, and with that not at all reassuring or comforting statement, the pair followed behind Minho and Jisung, the passageway sealing off behind them.

Turns out, the slide brought them to an earthy underground tunnel of sorts that twisted like a rabbit’s burrow that brought them to a staircase of around two-hundred steps; Minho only complained twice as they climbed them.

The walk was cut to an abrupt end when Chan accidentally slammed his head into a trap-door; the entrance to the Honeydukes cellar. Chan hissed, Minho giggled, Changbin’s eye’s widened in panic, and Jisung sighed in disbelief: “Chan, you forget about the door every time – when’s it going to click up there?”

“If he keeps slamming his head on it, it’s never going to click! Changbin won’t even need to use that hex that turns your brain to mush!” Minho giggled, helping Chan with pushing the trap-door open. 

Changbin frowned slightly as dust covered his hands and robes the second he climbed through, in his mind he’d pictured shelves and boxes that matched that of the shop, however he was met with dusty boxes and wooden crates; that and a group of four boys trying to hide aforementioned boxes and crates under their robes, eyes wide with shock as though they didn’t expect to be caught in the act.

Silence hung in the air for a moment, a tall boy in Slytherin colours dropping one of the boxes on his foot as he struggled to balance them in his arms.

“You guys know you’re wizards, right? There’s much easier ways of sneaking those out of here.” Changbin said, eyebrow raised as he eyed a younger Ravenclaw he was familiar with, Jeongin.

“We weren’t going to sneak them out of here!” An undignified gasp came from the light-haired Gryffindor beside Jeongin, “We’re just making sure we have enough, you know, for Christmas, tell them Seungmin” he insisted, hiding behind the Hufflepuff beside him ever so slightly. 

Cute. That was Changbin’s first thought when he took in the Gryffindor’s stance. Dough eyes and pouty lips hunched over two crates of what appeared to be candy apples; Jisung’s personal favourites. 

“Listen,” the tall Slytherin began, “you never saw us – we never saw you, this never happened.” 

Chan sighed, moving to put the tall Slytherin in a playful headlock “Felix, I can’t believe you let this dim-witted fool drag you down here. I thought I raised you better than this!”

“You show me where a couple classrooms are in first year and teach me a little Korean, now you’re a parental figure?” Felix, the cute Gryffindor, laughed loudly.

Changbin raised an eyebrow in confusion, Minho and Jisung shrugged next to him. 

Felix. Interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love Potions and Changbin cannot stay mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to call this: rushing to actually finish a piece I've started for the first time in my life before the depression strikes again.  
I'd kind of hoped to have this as a 10+ chapter fic with each chapter being a lot longer, however I can't quite manage that just yet.  
Also, a common theme in this chapter is: OP hates writing speech.

After the initial meeting, Felix seemed to pop up everywhere; in the library, in the grand hall, in the hall ways, everywhere. Woojin would comment that it’s easy to spot something you’re searching for, Changbin would call him a toad and continue with his day, and if Woojin teased his cheeks blushed at the mention of the Gryffindor, Changbin would simply deny being the reason Woojin temporarily had horns atop his head – someone had to live to tell the tale that Changbin was not joking when he threated to hex or jinx, that person just happened to be the older Ravenclaw. Very unfortunate.

With his new found knowledge of the not-so-secret-it-turns-out-everyone-at-Hogwarts-knows-about-it secret passageway via Gunhilda’s statue, Changbin was able to quickly get his Christmas shopping done, and if anyone realised their stockings this year consisted solely of a varying selection of sweets from Honeydukes, they could hardly complain. They should thank him, really, for giving a selection of chocolate frogs and fudge, opposed to Puking Pastilles or Pepper Imps; though he did have two boxes stashed under his bed, just in case Jisung or Chan decided to torment him – it was better than a jinx, Changbin would argue, there was truly no room for complaint. 

Felix, however, also popped up in the Honeydukes basement; he seemed to have acquired an invisibility cloak, perhaps as an early Christmas gift from family. Felix, Changbin quickly discovered, enjoyed tormenting him; whether it was by sneaking up behind Changbin whilst he was elbow-deep in a box of Ice Mice – Chan liked feeding them to Woojin, something about the way the Ravenclaw blushed after every squeak that was just so sickeningly endearing, or something along those lines – and causing Changbin to let out a startled squeak of himself, quickly writhing around to find the culprit of the attack; it was Felix. It was always Felix, and well, Changbin just couldn’t bring himself to be too upset about it, besides, he had full faith in Madam Pomfrey’s ability to bring him back from the other side should his heart not be able to take the jump scare one of these days.

Changbin quickly realised that the anticipation of more jump scares from the younger Gryffindor meant their meetings at Honeydukes in the early hours of the morning would hopefully continue, though Changbin brushed it off as wishful thinking. If Minho were to hear his thoughts, well his comments would be perfectly hex-worthy. 

It was Christmas Eve, perhaps the only day more exciting than Christmas, at least where Changbin is concerned. On Christmas day, each hour that passes is a day closer to Christmas being over; the next time families will leave their differences behind to bond over slightly burnt turkey and more-likely-than-not soggy vegetables won’t be for another year, and the excitement of Christmas morning would disappear before you even realise it’s over – Changbin never liked to hyper-fixate on the negative though, definitely, not at all. 

It was Christmas Eve when Changbin thought maybe he’d fallen in love with freckles, pouty lips, auburn lips, and well, jump scares. Of all the things Changbin could find endearing, the jump scares made it to the list; it just meant Felix was there. However, when Woojin truly dropped Changbin in it by letting Chan know about his early morning endeavours, Changbin would ramble off some excuse about the flask of hot chocolate that Felix insisted he drink a cup of, something about it being good for the soul. Changbin doesn’t remember reading about the nutritional or beneficial attributes of hot chocolate in any of the books that stood proudly upon any spare surface in his dorm, however when it’s told through plush pink lips, Changbin thinks he’d quite honestly believe anything the younger told him, especially when it was told in hushed whispers, with gentle features highlighted by the soft glow of the lantern Changbin brought. 

Changbin didn’t think twice when his mind started to spin with thoughts of only Felix. Felix. Felix. Felix. It seemed to be the general routine at this point; Felix would, well, exist – Changbin would sigh in what most definitely was not “poorly disguised affection”, as Hyunjin, ever the sly Slytherin, whispered into Chan’s ear one morning over breakfast. Their relationship was still too early in development for Changbin to feel comfortable clipping the back of the boys head in reprimand, however once Chan was done giggling over the boys far-too-loud whispered running commentary, Changbin would simply raise an eyebrow in Chan’s direction and the older Slytherin would do it for him; Hyunjin would complain about house loyalty, Chan would slide back a line about respecting his elders – Minho would briefly tear himself away from the seemingly never-ending pastime of whispering sweet nothings (undoubtably cringey nothings; the only kind of cringey lines a person in love could excuse) into Jisung’s ear to share that he thought Chan was just losing his sense of moral in his old age, Woojin – the oldest of the group, would gasp indignantly and chastise Jisung’s taste in men; Jisung would pout in protest, and well, Seungmin would probably cackle loudly, spilling his breakfast onto his, and most likely Jeongin’s robes, as he flailed around.

Resting his chin in the palm of his hand, Changbin leaned forward slightly, smiling up at the Gryffindor in front of him. Felix’s eyebrow raised slightly with interest. Somehow Felix looked more beautiful in the dull glow of the basement than he ever had before; there was some left-over chocolate at the corner of his lip and some dust sat on his shoulders, but somehow it just made the near-perfect Gryffindor seem even more perfect. 

“Something on your mind, Changbinnie?” Felix grinned, boldly running a gentle finger from the tail of Changbin’s eyebrow to the soft curve of his cupids bow.

Changbin’s eyes widened slightly, mind going completely blank with every gentle look and soft caress from the younger boy. His mind was simply an incomprehensible jumble of words; I’m positively infatuated with you and I have no idea why this is all I can suddenly focus on, was perhaps the most comprehensible thought Changbin would be able to muster up for a little while. 

Thus, Changbin began to talk; something Minho often discourages him from doing. Changbin would brush it off every time he said it; jealousy is a disease, Woojin had once told him – Changbin thinks Woojin should refrain from watching so many muggle television shows when he returned home during the Hogwarts breaks. 

Felix listened with blushed cheeks and a shy smile. If Changbin had gradually relocated himself to flop in the Gryffindor’s lap, staring up at him with such endearment, Felix very nearly cried. When Changbin had sat himself up, resting a hand on the back of Felix’s neck, the boy very nearly malfunctioned – he hadn’t expected the tainted hot chocolate to actually have an effect. Felix may have considered the possibility of him harbouring the power of a thousand wizards when he successfully avoided combustion when Changbin had gently rubbed his nose against his and brushed his lips upon his own, all before happily flopping down in Felix’s lap again, continuing his babbling about Felix’s beauty.

That’s the thing with Love Potions; they’re powerful. They make people confess things they’d simply never have dreamt of saying out loud before, however the embarrassment that follows is something even the bravest of wizards would find hard to live with.

The Ravenclaw truly considered the benefits of hiding away and pretending he never existed, in fact he even considered taking that trip into the Forbidden Forest after all, maybe he’d get lucky and one of the spider-riding-mountain-trolls would actually eat him; or, even better, maybe a dementor would stumble upon him and suck out his soul, to truly put an end to his misery – there’s no coming back from a dementors kiss. 

His friends, however, would not allow for Changbin’s pity party to continue; it lasted all of twelve-minutes and twenty-three seconds before Woojin had, quite literally, dragged him from his bed. Changbin yelled about abuse, Woojin argued that abuse would be jinxing a pair of horns atop his head, Jeongin looked on in confusion, already dressed in a hand-knitted Christmas jumper, and well, Changbin quieted down and got ready to face, quite simply: Hell. Turns out, yes: Christmas does happen in the fiery pits after all. 

Changbin had avoided the curious eyes of all his friends for as long as possible; one-minute and forty-seven seconds, not that Seungmin was counting. In his defence, the obnoxiously loud Christmas jumpers each person proudly sported made it difficult for anyone to avoid initiating some form of contact. That, and the adoring look Felix was bearing down into him was piercing his very being. Jeongin pointed it out, he would swear, Changbin definitely didn’t unintentionally search every inch of the grand hall for the auburn-haired boy. Definitely not. 

It was quiet, very briefly. And then Minho started to talk. Turns out, since adopting the four other boys to their small friendship group, Minho and Felix had become very good friends due to sharing the house of Gryffindor. This meant Felix had happily shared all that had happened the second he’d walk through the doors to the Gryffindor common room. This also meant Jisung knew all of the details, and Chan was therefore offended that Changbin hadn’t immediately rushed to make him aware of everything that happened.

Changbin just wanted to forget what had happened, the embarrassment was practically eating him from the inside out. 

Chaos ensued. Woojin looked at him with eyes full of sympathy – maybe Changbin would consider apologising for jinxing him. Chan looked at him with a look that detailed betrayal. Minho appeared more than please with himself – it had come out that Minho was the mastermind behind this, that at least bought Changbin some peace. Hyunjin had a cheeky smile on his face from where he leaned against Seungmin, eyes sparkling with an excitement only Christmas Day and chaos could create.

Felix. Felix looked slightly regretful, if not slightly glad. He quietly stood, light on his feet as always, nodding in the direction of the grand hall doors, a silent: let’s get out of here. Despite his embarrassment, and being slightly disgruntled, Changbin still couldn’t deny him anything. 

“I’m so sorry.” We’re the first words from the Gryffindor, “Minho is a real sweet-talker”, he explained. Somehow, Changbin accepted that as a somewhat valid reasoning behind what Changbin was mentally acknowledging as ‘the incident’ – he had also been on the receiving end of Minho’s undeniable charm on a number of occasions. Minho’s charm had led him to quite the number of memorable occasions.

Changbin sighed, a deep, I-just-wanted-to-enjoy-Christmas, sigh. “Felix, I don’t know what the motivation was, apart from a persuasive Lee Minho. Love potions are such a dangerous game – I am, not to brag, at the top of my potions class, but I have only ever brewed one when it was part of the assignment, throwing them into pints of hot chocolate just to make someone look stupid, or to, what, get blackmail material? That’s not right. Who even brewed it for you?”

“Minho got Hongjoong, captain of Slytherin’s quidditch team Hongjoong, to get his boyfriend, Seonghwa, to brew it.” Felix fidgeted nervously.

“Did you get what you wanted out of it?” Changbin asked. He didn’t know what he wanted the answer to be. 

“I didn’t even expect it to work – I thought maybe Seonghwa would’ve diluted it to be ineffective or something. Clearly, he didn’t,” Felix added, eyes darting around to all the photos on the walls surrounding them – even they turned away slightly, whether it was out of privacy or boredom, Changbin hoped it would be the latter.

“I’m not mad. I’m not – let’s just meet, usual place, usual time, no love potion this time. Let’s just enjoy Christmas, okay?” Changbin really just wanted to enjoy Christmas. It wasn’t his first Christmas at Hogwarts, but it was his first Christmas at Hogwarts in which he wasn’t alone. He was going to cherish it, even if embarrassment was completely flooding every inch of his being.

*****

The early hours of the morning came, the pair had met at the entrance to the secret passageway, not intentionally, but not unintentionally. Changbin kind of felt like he was walking the plank, ready to be thrown off into a bottomless ocean, ripped apart by mermaids. Perhaps it was a metaphor; Felix was going to be one of the mermaids waiting for him at the bottom, but instead of ripping him limb for limb, he’d dig his hand straight into his chest and tear out his heart in one swoop. At least it would be fast – like ripping off a plaster. 

“Your cogs are going. I can practically hear them turning from here.” Felix giggled, breaking the silence as they climbed the steps to the trap door leading them to the basement. 

Changbin snapped out of it at that, rapidly trying to erase the imagery of mer-man Felix, holding his heart in his hands. There was still the freckles, plush lips, and auburn hair though. Frankly, Felix could transform into a werewolf right before him but if he still possessed those damn dough eyes, well, Changbin might just have to chase the moon down with him. Even if it meant going through the forest. With the trolls. And the spiders. The spider-riding trolls. And the snake around his neck. If it was with Felix, then what did it matter?

In that moment Changbin decided maybe he needed to focus less of his attention on potions and transfiguration, and perhaps more on the Forbidden Forest and mythical creatures. 

Felix pushed the cellar door open, careful not to slam his head against it like Changbin had seen Chan do so many times. Holding a hesitant hand out to help Changbin climb through, Changbin did not show the same hesitancy when he reached to grab it.

Settling quickly, Changbin spoke up almost immediately: “Tear the plaster off, Lix.”

Felix stared at him briefly, the image of wide dough eyes and slightly parted lips embedding themselves into Changbin’s heart and brain. The heart Felix was about to reach out and just tear out.  
“Did you mean it? Do you even remember everything you said? I know you were out of it but, was there some truth in all that you spoke?” Felix asked, eyes wide and hopeful. Felix wasn’t the only one who was scared of having his heart torn from his chest it seemed.

“Would a Ravenclaw lie?” Changbin spoke. Smooth. Casual. That’ll get him. 

Felix’s mind immediately flickered to Jeongin and the time the young Ravenclaw tried to convince him we were all trapped under a large dome. Felix wishes Jeongin hadn’t spent so much time watching muggle television shows at the advice of Woojin. 

“I can see your mind flicking to Jeongin.” Changbin laughed, leaning slightly closer to the younger boy. “Have I ever lied to you?”

Felix grinned. Changbin had never lied to him – it wasn’t in the Ravenclaw’s nature. Changbin was good – the kind of good the world didn’t deserve but was gifted anyway. Changbin had love and kindness rooted in his veins and Felix swore he’d end any being who dared try and take that from him. 

“I don’t think you’d lie to me even if you could. Not even if you really wanted to. Not even to protect me.” Felix was confident in that. 

The pair looked at each other longingly for a while. It wasn’t the confession that Woojin gushed about in his shows. It wasn’t the confession that the writers spend weeks thinking up.

It was real and raw, and it said enough. They were enough. 

When the two met in a kiss, it was soft. It was sweet. It tasted slightly of candy apples. There was no rushing. No thinking. Just two people, holding each other in the soft glow of a lantern at four in the morning, huddled together on a dusty floor in between boxes of chocolate and fudge. 

Changbin thought perhaps a kiss like this was more lethal than a dementors kiss. In this moment he’d have died willingly in Felix’s welcoming arms should the Gryffindor have wanted him to. 

If an hour later Changbin and Woojin crashed through the trap door, cheeks flushed and hair slightly mussed, well, who were Changbin and Felix to comment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I apologise for not keeping with the theme - major character flaw of mine hehe. I hope you can also enjoy my writing in the future!


End file.
